Mistress Of The Full Moon
by TophNakamaru
Summary: The Monsters have a new monster moving in. But, is she really a monster? She looks normal, but has such weird habbits. Could it be that she's a Werewolf? No, werewolves don't exist...Right? Dr.C/OC
1. Drinking, Morons,and Werewolves, Oh my!

Hello. Welcome to my story! It's been editted a bit, so if you want to look over it again, and if not, that fine.

--

In Concord, California, the dusk sky was clear and breezy. A middle aged man, with huge muscles, walked along the streets, with ripped up dark jeans and a rag as a shirt. His hair was long, a dark brown, almost black color. As he walked, his hands were wrapped around him self and his head was down, making sure not to make eye contact with anyone who passed by. The man was bruised and broken, his steps slow and cautious. He could sense that people were staring at him. Staring at him because he looked like a beast. Because he was a beast.

Finally, when the stares broke that last string of his patience, he walked swiftly into the next ally, knowing that he would be safe there. He sat down on the filthy ground, wrapping his arms around his knees now. He knew what would happen soon. The moon was just now coming out, making his stomach become queasy. He was afraid of himself. He was afraid of what he had become.

Suddenly, he felt his back start burning. Then, it felt like his whole body was on fire. He let go of his knees and his hands clung together. His hands were pressed together so tightly, that his nails dug under his skin and they started bleeding. But, he didn't care. Actually, he didn't even notice. The pain he was going through right now, transforming into this monster, was _much_ worse.

Soon, the pain became worse and he could no longer hold the scream in his lungs any longer. He started to sprout fur everywhere, he grew a bushy tail and pointed ears. His mouth turned into a snout and his teeth grew longer and sharper. Soon, the man was no longer there, only his body, which at one point was human, was now a beast. When the beast opened its eyes, they were bloodshot. They lusted for flesh. Human flesh.

--

Not far away, an apartment complex was set up, the Small Hills Apartment Complex. It was known for its middle class people and wild parties. In Building E, Apartment Number 504, is where the story begins.

Annabelle Clark rushed back and forth between her room and the bathroom. She wanted to finally relax and have fun tonight. Her day had been stressful enough with working with Stephani Coller, a bossy and know it all reporter. Annabelle was a photographer for the local newspaper. She loved taking pictures of nature when she was a teen, and continued her hobby now.

Annabelle, once again, grabbed something new off the hanger and ran to the bathroom, which was the only place in the whole apartment that had a mirror. She held the grey tank top up and tried to picture what she would look like in it.

"Anne, hurry up already!" Martha Dean, known as Milly, called from the couch in the living room.

"I am!" Annabelle yelled from the bathroom, deciding on the tank top.

"Then, hurry your butt up!" Milly said, turning the television on to the news. As Annabelle started to blow dry her hair, Milly turned the T.V. up extra loud.

"The top story tonight, missing cats! Cats are disappearing all over Concord again." The news lady said.

"Aww, do you hear that, Anne? Cats are disappearing!" Milly said, loudly, hoping she was heard over the blow dryer.

Annabelle just shrugged. Cats were cute and all, but Annabelle had always been more of a dog person. Ever since she tried to help a kitten out of a thorn bush; and once she got it free, the small thing scratched the hell out of her with its sharp, kitten claws. Annabelle shuddered at the thought.

"And, again, the Murphy family would like to tell you more about their missing daughter." The news man said, quite bored. Milly sighed loudly, even with the blow drier off now.

"These people, again?! Don't they ever get tired of telling the same story over again. And if what they are telling is true, then how come they don't have any proof that their daughter was kidnapped by the Government and grew 50 feet tall?" Milly asked, more to her self.

"They just miss their child. Wouldn't it be weird if she was, like, 49"11'?" Annabelle asked, while putting on eyeliner. Milly turned off the T.V., bored already.

"You look so weird putting on make up..." Milly commented, walking over to where Annabelle was. Annabelle stopped putting the eyeliner on and stuck her tongue out at Milly, then went back to applying the make up. It was true though. Annabelle always squinted her eyes and her mouth always turned in a funny direction. She actually never liked putting on make up, since it was always hard to get off, and if it rained, even a little, it would smear.

Once Annabelle was done, she looked at her self in the mirror. She wore her grey tank top and baggy jeans. Her honey nut brown hair was down, brushed nicely. Even her grey blue eyes seemed nice for once.

"Are you done? Good, lets go!" Milly said, grabbing her purse, tucking her cell phone and wallet in it. Annabelle also placed her wallet in Milly's purse, then put her cellphone in her pocket. Annabelle quickly grabbed her dark blue jacket and put it on.

Milly was dressed in a black, sleeveless shirt, with a short, red vest over it. She wore denim shorts and silver earrings. Her midnight black hair lay loss over her back.

"So, where is this party, anyway?" Annabelle asked, wondering if they would just walk there, or drive.

"It's in the park, across town." Milly answered, hopping into the front seat of her car.

--

Milly parked in the grass and almost ran someone over in the process.

"Watch where you're parking," some drunk guy yelled at her as Milly and Annabelle got out of the car.

"Well, then, next time don't move!" Milly yelled back at him, rolling her eyes as he just stumbled back to the party.

The party was more of a concert, with a live band screaming into the microphone and blinding lights everywhere. Beer cans were everywhere. A couple of people were already on the floor, passed out. One was even naked, which meant that the cops would sooner or later break the party up and everyone would have to go home. But, until then, people talked, danced, and had a good time.

As soon as Annabelle and Milly stepped into the crowd of people, someone called out Milly's name. Milly spotted two men and a woman and waved them over. Annabelle sighed-- Milly knew everybody. Milly quickly introduced them to Annabelle.

"Anne, this is Sara," Milly pointed over to the woman, with the striking long, curly, red hair and bright red lipstick. Sara greeted Annabelle with a flashing smile.

"And, Zache," Milly pointed over to the tall man with black hair, with blue highlights through it. His green eyes seemed to glow with the flashing lights everywhere. Annabelle blushed when the man put his hand out to shake hers.

"And, you already know Josh," Milly nodded over to the blond guy, who was smiling like an idiot.

Just then, Milly's twin brother, Theo, pushed through the circle they made.

"Theo!" Milly screeched, annoyed with her brother already.

"Sorry, sis, but some guys back there are looking for me! I have to hide." Then, he took off into a sprint, which ended up with him tripping over a stone and falling to the ground. Milly rolled her eyes and went over to her brother to help him up-- Sara and Josh went with her, all three of them disappearing in the flood of people.

"So, Milly has told me a lot about you, like, how you are a professional photographer," Zache smiled. Annabelle blushed again.

"Well, I'm not anywhere near a professional... But I am a photographer..." Annabelle stuttered. Zache nodded and smiled again. Annabelle couldn't help but look at her feet. She hated that she was always so shy around guys most of the time. It was just habit. After about a couple of minutes of talking, Zache doing most of the talking, Milly appeared back, her eyes big.

"Anne, I just heard on a radio that a murderer is on the loose near here, we should probably leave!" Milly said, fear in her voice. Annabelle nodded, waving good bye to Zache, sort of thankful, and headed with Milly to her car. But, when they got there, the car was nowhere to be found.

"Where the hell is my car?" Milly muttered, then sighed. She quickly snapped open her cellphone, dialing someone's number. She talked for a few seconds before hanging up.

"Josh says he'll give us a ride, but he parked on the other side of the park," Milly explained, putting her phone back. She pushed a strand of hair behind her ear and realized that her earring was no longer there. Milly cursed softly.

"This night just keeps getting better and better, and those were my favorite pair of earrings, too," Milly muttered to her self. "Here, can you hold the other one, I'll look weird if I just keep one in," Milly asked, taking the silver earring off and handing it to Annabelle, who put it in her pocket.

Annabelle and Milly, once again, pushed through the crowd, who pushed back.

"Milly, are you sure you know where we're going?" Annabelle asked, getting shoved by someone, again.

"Of course I do!" Milly declared. Suddenly, someone cut in front of Annabelle, making her fall to the ground. Finally, Annabelle got so annoyed with the pushing, that she tripped the guy, making him fall to his face. When she finally got to her feet again, Milly was no where to be found. Annabelle sighed, frustrated, and took out her cellphone-- no service. Just as Annabelle put her phone back in her pocket, the same guy that pushed her grabbed her arm.

"Who do you think you are, tripping me like that?!" The man yelled at her, his breath smelling of alcohol.

"Hey, let go of me!" Annabelle screamed back, trying to get out of the guy's grip but failed. Then, someone stepped between Annabelle and the man, taking hold of Annabelle's other arm. Annabelle quickly noticed it was Zache.

"Sir, please, let her go," Zache said, politely. The guy looked dumbfounded for a second. Annabelle took this chance to get her wrist back, pulling it out of his grip. As soon as Annabelle did this, Zache took her hand and pulled her into the crowd, making sure to get far away from the man.

"Thanks," Annabelle smiled, blushing. Zache smiled.

"No big deal," Zache said, brushing his hair back with his hand. "So, what happened to Milly?"

"I lost her in the crowd. Someone stole her car, so Josh was going to give us a ride home," Annabelle explained, looking around for Milly, but had no such luck.

"Oh. Want me to give you a ride back?" Zache asked.

"Uh, no thanks, I really need to find Milly," Annabelle explained.

"Come on, I just saved you, at least let me give you a ride home," Zache pressed. Annabelle bit her lip, finally giving in and nodding.

"Great, I parked close," Zache smirked.

--

Annabelle looked out the window of the corvette. The car was amazing, Annabelle had never been in a car so nice. Zache quickly turned on the radio, putting a mood on in the car. Annabelle blushed.

"Okay, turn here and then go straight for about 20 minutes," Annabelle told him. But, the corvette just went straight past the turn, going more into downtown.

"Um...You missed the turn..." Annabelle mumbled, a bit confused.

"I know," Zache said. Annabelle stayed quiet for a while, wondering if he knew a short cut or wanted to find Milly first. Finally, the corvette turned into a driveway and Zache turned the car off.

"Uh, this isn't my apartment," Annabelle said, still confused.

"Yeah, I know," Zache said, a bit of annoyance in his voice. He then put his arm around Annabelle, forcing a kiss on her lips. Annabelle quickly pushed him off without realizing it. Zache ignored this and tried to kiss her again.

"Q-Quit it," Annabelle stuttered, pushing him off her again.

"Why? I thought you liked me?" Zache asked, with his smile again.

"I do, but I really just want to go home. Milly is probably wondering where I am," Annabelle said, keeping her hand on the door handle just in case.

"Come on, already! I've been good! I even saved you. Just keep quiet and let me do what I want." Zache took another dive at Annabelle, his hand touching her breast. Annabelle's eyes widened. She pushed him off her again, but he wouldn't let that happen again. Finally, Annabelle's patience grew thin. She pushed him off of her, then kicked him in the stomach. She quickly opened the door, slamming it shut.

Annabelle jogged out of his driveway and back into downtown. She didn't know if she was more hurt or pissed. She couldn't believe that she actually trusted that guy; she should have listened to what her parents used to tell her, "Don't take rides from strangers." She quickly put her hand in her jacket pocket, pulling out a hairband and putting her hair up. She was so deep in her thoughts that she didn't notice that she was being watched. As she walked pass an alleyway, she heard something, almost like the word 'prey'. She turned around and saw nothing but darkness. She rolled her eyes-- she thought she was going crazy.

Just as she turned back around, something grabbed her arm, its nails digging through her jacket, into her skin. It yanked her into the alleyway, quickly covering her mouth. As Annabelle's eyes adjusted to the darkness, she was soon staring into the eyes of a beast. The werewolf licked his lips, giving a smirk. Annabelle stared, frozen. All her anger quickly faded, and all that was left was fright, and lots of it. The beast removed his hands from her mouth, thinking she was far too scared to say or scream anything. Annabelle finally came back to reality when the werewolf put both hands on her shoulder's, his nails digging into her skin.

Annabelle started to squirm, kicking the beast in the chest, but it did nothing besides make the thing annoyed. It let go of his prey with one of his hands and brought it up to slash her face, but that was just enough time for Annabelle to wiggle out of her jacket and on to the ground with a thud. The werewolf blinked, wondering where his dinner just went. Annabelle wanted to scream, but her throat was clogged up with fear, so, instead, she tried to make a run for it. But, right as she got to the sidewalk, the beast grabbed her again, this time, without her jacket, his nails grabbed her skin. She let out a scream from the pain.

This time, the beast was not going to let his food get away. He wasted no time and bit down on her shoulder, his teeth sinking into her skin. Annabelle let another scream escape as blood started to rush out of her wound. The beast was about to tear off a big chunk of her shoulder, but his feast was interrupted as someone yelled out, "Hello?". Someone must of heard me scream, Annabelle thought. She would have been thrilled, if it wasn't for her losing so much blood.

The werewolf growled, before dropping Annabelle hard on the ground, and running off even further into the alley way. Annabelle tried to stand, but fell back on her butt. A woman soon appeared.

"Miss, are you all right?" the lady asked, shining her cellphone on to Annabelle for light. Annabelle was about to say yes, but suddenly she felt pain coming from her shoulder, like it was burning. Then, her whole body felt like it went up in flames. Annabelle let out another scream.

"Miss?!" The woman asked, again, scared that she must be in horrible pain. Then, the woman started to back up, scared of what was now in front of her. Annabelle noticed that the woman was trying to call someone on her cellphone, but soon the pain grew worse. Annabelle scream again.

"Hello?! Please! Send someone down here, there's a monster!" The woman yelled into the phone. Annabelle wondered if the woman saw the thing that attacked her, but, finally, Annabelle felt unconscious, not noticing that she was growing hair all over her body.

As the lady hung up the phone, she looked at the once young woman. She was on the ground now, with a tail and wolf ears. The woman couldn't see her face, but quickly grabbed a stick from the ground and poked the animal. She regretted it quickly though, because the beast grabbed the stick fast, breaking it. It looked up into the girl's eyes. The once grey blue color was now a blood red. The woman screamed and ran. The beast ran after her on all fours. The woman ran into the street, almost getting hit by a van, but the van swerved around her, hitting the werewolf. Suddenly, a Swat Team burst through the back door of the van.

The animal got up on both feet, ready to attack. Then, one member of the Swat Team shot a dart at her and missed her ear by inches. Then all of the members were shooting darts at the she beast. The werewolf went down in seconds, slowly changing back to a human. Annabelle opened her eyes, seeing flashing lights and people screaming. She didn't understand what was going on, only that her body hurt like hell and that something bad had happened. Then she closed her eyes and went back into the world of darkness.

--

Sorry if it was too long or short to your liking. And sorry it was so dramatic, it will be happier next time. PLEASE REVIEW!! REVIEWS MAKES MY FANFICS TO GET OUT FASTER!! D: Oh and to the people who are reading my Peter Pan fanfic, I just really wanted to get this out, so don't worry, I'm working on chapter 7 right now!


	2. All Bark and No Bite

Annabelle stood in the middle of the street, not moving, only watching. She looked up at the sky, only to the see no stars, but a giant moon. People ran and screamed all around her. A mother with two children, a business man just getting off of work, an old woman. Everywhere Annabelle looked, she saw scared people; and she didn't know why. She looked in every direction, but she saw nothing that would make this much of a ruckus.

Finally, Annabelle stepped towards a woman, grabbing her wrist softly.

"What's going on?" Annabelle asked. The woman's eyes widened and her face fell completely pale.

"Please! Don't hurt me!" The woman screamed, putting her free hand over her face, trying to protect her self. Annabelle looked at her, puzzled, but released her and watched the woman ran as fast as she could away from her. Finally, Annabelle looked over at a store window and gasped at her reflection. She saw something that would have made her scream and run if she didn't know what it really was. It was her.

She was covered in dark brown fur, the only places that were not were where her clothes were. She had a snout and a long bushy tail. Her feet were now paws, claws sticking out of them. Her eyes were bloodshot and red. Annabelle inched towards the window slowly, as if the creature was about to jump from the reflection and attack her. She put her hand up and touched the glass slightly, then placed her full palm on the window. The werewolf did the same, putting it's paw on the window. Annabelle looked up into it's eyes, trying to seem unafraid. The beast smirked at her and Annabelle could see hunger in it's eyes.

Annabelle cringed when she felt pain coming from her shoulder and let go of the window to place her hand on it. Just as she looked back up at the monster, it was gone. Annabelle heard a howl and turned around just in time to see the werewolf jump in the air and attack a man. Annabelle covered her mouth with her free hand as blood went everywhere. What am I? Annabelle wondered, just as the dream melted away into darkness.

Annabelle awoke suddenly. She was breathing hard and she couldn't see anything except black. She blinked a few times, trying to calm her self down and to get used to the darkness at the same time. As she sat up, she realized she was laying on a hard, metal bed.

"Where am I?" Annabelle muttered to her self. Then, a rush of memories came into her mind, she remembered being with Milly at a party, then going with Zache, then being attacked...then nothing. She only remembered passing out, then waking up in the street for a second, then falling back unconscious.

Once she was off the metal bed completely, it flipped back into the wall. Annabelle took in her surroundings, noticing the room was small and completely metal. She looked down at her self, expecting to be wearing prison clothes, but, instead, was still wearing her baggy jeans and her dark blue jacket. Annabelle walked around her room, feeling the wall for a secret button of some kind. When she found nothing, she started to bang on the walls.

"Hello?! Is anyone out there? Can they tell me where I am and why I'm here?" Annabelle yelled, still pounding on the metal walls.

After banging on the wall several times, frustrated, Annabelle pulled her hand back and slammed her fist on to the metal, putting a dent into the wall and hurting her shoulder. She yelped in surprise, rubbing her shoulder. She then looked at her hand, then to the wall, surprised by her own strength. Then, as if on cue, a red light started flashing and ringing, making Annabelle jump.

Her room started to move upward, forcing Annabelle to either to sit on the ground, or try and stand while it was moving, which would probably just turn into her falling on her butt. Annabelle choose the first one, sitting on her knees, ready to jump up and run if needed. It came to a jerking stop. The wall in front of her opened up to a room, brighter and bigger then the one she was in, but not much of a change. She stood up and waited, thinking if she should go. But, the other three walls started moving, choosing for her and pushed her into the room. Annabelle looked throughout the room, but saw no one.

"Hello? Can someone _please _tell me where I am?" Annabelle called out, but received no answer. As she was about to call out again, much louder, a wall began to open. Annabelle turned around, happy to finally have someone to answer her questions. But, as she looked up at the person coming through the door, Annabelle's mouth gaped with disbelief. A woman, who looked to be 50 feet tall with short, silver hair, walked right into the room. The woman didn't seem to notice her yet and walked to a set of chairs and two tables, one huge over the other one.

As Annabelle looked for a place to hide, while trying not to scream, other doors started opening, letting out other monsters. Annabelle, finally making up her mind, jumped where the smaller table was to hide.

"Oh, hey guys. How'd you sleep?" The giant woman asked.

"Fine, thank you for asking, Susan," someone said, but Annabelle couldn't quite see who it was. Wait, Susan Murphy? Annabelle thought. Maybe her parents weren't crazy after all. But what was Annabelle doing here? Was she kidnapped by the government as well?

As the monsters made their way to the table, Annabelle could finally see what they looked like...but wished she didn't. There was a green fish-ape thing, a big, blue blob, with one red eye, and a man, with a normal body, but a cockroach head. Annabelle had to bite her lip to keep her self from screaming. Where the hell am I? Annabelle thought.

"I thought there was going to be a new monster today?" the fish man asked, taking a seat.

"Ah, yes. I thought so, too," the cockroach commented, also taking a seat. Annabelle had to go completely under the table to prevent from getting caught. She felt stupid, hiding under the table like a little kid; as if she was playing hide and seek and the other players just gave up on finding her. A part of her wanted them to find her, but, her scared half, was afraid they would eat her.

"Wait, we got a new monster?" the blob thing asked, minutes after both of the other monster's said this.

"Yes, BOB, we told you yesterday. Five times, to be exact," the cockroach said. Then, Annabelle heard things start dropping on to the table and the monsters start eating. She sighed to her self quietly, wishing she had somewhere else to hide. Suddenly, Annabelle felt a buzzer in her pocket. Then, her alarm started going off, a recording of her self screaming "Get up!". As Annabelle fumbled to get her cell phone out of her pocket, she mentally smacked her self for even setting the alarm the day before and for even choosing that ring tone for her alarm.

When she finally got it out of her pocket, she looked up to see every monster head under the table, staring at her. She dropped her phone and quickly wiggled out from under the table. She looked for a new place to hide and found another door opening. She ran over to it, but stopped when she saw what was coming out. A giant, fluffy, bug looking thing walked out, with a loud roar. Annabelle screamed and ran the other way. The fish man sighed.

"Why do they always scream?" he muttered to him self. "Stop yelling, you're scaring Insectosaurus!"

"Link, you should be nicer to her. It's her first day here," Susan said, getting up and walking over to Annabelle. Link huffed and walked over to Insectosaurus and started petting him.

"It's okay, we won't hurt you," Susan said, calmly, kneeling down. Susan put her hand out, extending a pinkie finger. Annabelle shook the finger and gave a nervous smile.

"H-Hello," Annabelle stuttered.

"I'm Susan Murphy," Susan smiled, happy that Annabelle had finally calmed down. The other four monsters joined Susan.

"Oh, my god! Derek!" BOB yelled, slimming over to Annabelle; he grabbed her and started swinging her around. "Derek! I knew we would see each other again! I just knew it!" BOB then gave Annabelle a big hug, which, made her go inside of him.

"No, BOB! Spit her out!" Susan yelled. BOB looked confused for a second, but spit Annabelle out nonetheless. Annabelle started coughing, her mouth now tasting of ham. The cockroach walked next to Annabelle, giving her a help up.

"Are you okay, my dear?" he asked.

"Y-Yes, thank you," Annabelle said.

"There is no need to be afraid," he said. "I'm Dr. Cockroach PH. D."

"This is the Missing Link," Dr. Cockroach pointed to Link, who gave a 'hey'. "And, you have already met BOB." BOB was staring up at the ceiling, smiling. Annabelle looked up, but saw nothing.

"And, that's Insectosaurus," Link pointed over at the bug.

"I'm Annabelle Clark... Where am I?" Annabelle asked.

"A facility for monsters," came a voice from behind. Annabelle turned around to see a tall man with short blond hair on a jet pack.

"The names General W. R. Monger," Monger said. "Monsters, get back to your cells. I have a tour to give."

--

Annabelle stood on the moving platform. As she moved along, people in white trench coats whispered to one another, staring at her. Annabelle didn't know why, she had looked over her arms, her legs, almost everything, and she still didn't understand why she was here. She looked the same. She wanted to ask Monger why was she was here, but he keeped going on and on about why this place was built and such.

"Uh...Excuse me? Why am I here?" Annabelle asked, cutting in front of his sentence, before he started another one.

"Isn't it obvious? Because you're a werewolf." He said this like it was the most oblivious question ever. Annabelle gave him a strange look.

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are. You were bit by a werewolf just last night, when the moon was full." Annabelle did remembered being attacked, but it was too dark in that alley way for her to see it completely. Monger continued.

"And if you don't believe me, just looked at your left shoulder; the scar is still there." Annabelle was tempted to take off her jacket, but decided to wait until she was alone; whenever that would be.

"But, how could I be a werewolf? I don't have fur all over my body, I don't have paws, I don't have a snout. I still look human!"

"Key word: Look. You only turn into a werewolf on a full moon. But, you still have some habits that are wolf like."

"Yeah? Like what?" Annabelle crossed her arms. She didn't know if she believed him or not. But, she knew one thing, she was _not _a werewolf, and there was nothing that the General could do to change her mind. General Monger dug in his pocket until he pulled out a small, red rubber ball. Annabelle stiffened.

"Do you know what this is?" Monger asked.

"A red rubber ball...?"

"Correct. Have you ever owned a dog? Ever played fetch with it?" Annabelle watched the ball as Monger throw it up and down in one hand.

"I've never had a dog...But I did play fetch with one of my best friend's dogs a couple of times back in High School."

"Good enough. Then you would know what happens when I throw the ball." Monger threw the ball as high as he possibly could. Annabelle watched it closely. Then, out of instinct, she smirked and leaped into the air, quickly catching the ball in her mouth. She landed back on to the platform gracefully on all fours. As soon as she was back on the platform, she realized what she just did. She jumped 4 feet into the air and caught the ball in her mouth. She could have never jumped that high in the air before, _ever_. She wondered what else she could do. Then, she realized something else. She just proved General Monger right.

She quickly spit the ball out of her mouth.

"That doesn't prove anything," Annabelle lied, crossing her arms again.

"Right. Anyway, do you have anymore questions?" Monger asked. Annabelle had a billion questions, especially after her performance.

"When am I leaving?"

"Leaving?"

"Yeah. I'm going back home, right?"

"No. Why would you think that? Weren't you listenin' when I was explaining everythin' here?"

"If I only turn into a Werewolf on a full moon, why do I need to stay here? I'll come back on the night before or som-"

"No. It's too risky."

"Then why is the one that bit me allowed to run free?" Annabelle raised her voice. She was starting to freak out here. First she was almost killed by this monster, then she woke up in this place, and now she learns that she's not allowed to leave. She could see Milly now, on the TV, talking like the Murphy family, and people switching the channel, thinking she was crazy.

"He's too sly. He doesn't usually go into cities or towns. And, he doesn't go chasing after a woman into a street full of people, like you did," Monger replied. So that's how I ended up in the street, Annabelle thought.

"Can I at least contact someone? My grandparents? My best friend? Somebody?" Annabelle pleaded.

"That's a nugatory."

"Do they know where I am?"

"Nope."

"Can they at least know I'm safe?"

"No! No one knows what happened to you and it's going to stay that way." Annabelle looked at the ground. She didn't know what she was going to do. She couldn't stay in this prison. She just couldn't. She needed fresh air and a real bed.

"Don't look so glum. This place isn't that bad once you get used to it. And it seems that you already made friends with Ginormica."

"Ginormica?...Oh! You mean Susan?" Annabelle wondered why he called her by such a weird name. But, after she thought about it, all the other monsters had weird names as well. She wondered if they would change her name also.

"Yes. But, she is now known as Ginormica. And that reminds me, your new name is now Wereunzel." Annabelle would have asked why, but she was still trying to take it in that she would never leave this place...ever...As Annabelle looked up, she saw the monsters through a window. Insectosaurus stood by the window, licking it. Link was doing push-ups, quickly switching from the number 18 to 200; Annabelle had to smile a bit for that one. BOB was bouncing his rubber ball back and forth on the wall; Annabelle had to restrain her self from diving into the glass to retrieve it. Dr. Cockroach was building something out of Lego's, and gave a smile and a wave when Annabelle passed by. Susan was sitting in her room, just staring up, day dreaming.

Finally, the platform stopped by, what she's guessing, her new room. Annabelle stepped off the platform without a word and into her cell.

"And here," Monger flew over and gave Annabelle a camera. "Since every monster gets something they like, and I know how much you enjoy taking pictures." With that, Monger flew out and the door closed, leaving Annabelle in darkness. What'd he except me to do with this? Annabelle thought. Take pictures of my cell and post them on Myspace?

Annabelle walked to the back of her cell and sat on the floor. She felt like crying, but, instead, turned her new camera on, made sure the flash was on, and took a picture of her self, frowning. The picture popped out at the bottom and Annabelle placed it on the floor. If she had a marker right now, she would have written on it, _'First day in Hell'._

--

Review please :D


End file.
